Sueño de navidad
by MariSeverus
Summary: Un sueño mío y de cierto hombre también. Regalo de navidad atrasado.


SUEÑO DE NAVIDAD:  
**SEVERUS SNAPE**/_HERMIONE GRANGER_

_Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. Lo demás, le pertenece a JK Rowling_

No paraba de llorar, desde que lo supo, sus lágrimas caían como una cascada sin fin. Estaba triste, meditando en todo lo que iba a perder. En cómo iba a perderlo a él de una forma tan triste e infeliz. Él era un buen hombre, ella lo sabía.

Pero aún así, lo iba a perder para siempre. No podía ayudarle, estaba determinado que moriría. Los medimagos lo habían dicho. De una mordida de serpiente, no iba a salvarse. Ya había perdido mucha sangre, no le auguraban algo mejor que una muerte sin mucho dolor. Ella estaba destrozada, su pequeña hija tenía que mirar a través de la puerta, a su lado, y mirarlo sufrir sin ninguna esperanza. Era demasiado, para sus pequeños ojos color miel. Los ojos que también veían ese sufrimiento. Los ojos de la madre.

- Mami...quiero visitar a papá- pedía aquella niña, halando el grueso saco de invierno, de su madre. Hermione, desde que estaba enterada que a su esposo no le quedaban más de unos pocos días, no quería poner un pie en aquel hospital.

- No, cariño. Hoy tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Pero quiero ir a ver a papi, quiero enseñarle mi carta de santa...¡Vamos mamita!

- ¿Tu carta de santa, cariño?- preguntó Hermione, con una sonrisa- ¿Qué le escribiste a Santa? ¿Le pediste algún regalo?

- No- dijo ella, negando con la cabeza- por eso quiero enseñársela a papi...

- Pero mi amor, sabes que papá no te puede oír.

- ¡Él me va a escuchar!

Hermione no supo que decir y tuvo que aceptar la petición de su pequeña. Con mucho pesar, abordó su auto. Un auto antiguo, de color negro y con las ventanas llenas de rocío matinal. Desde que su esposo estaba en el hospital, tampoco había razón para salir. Trabajaba en pequeñas cosas, para ocupar su mente, pero no hacía gran cosa. Temía perderlo, temía ausentarse y enterarse tarde, de que él estaba muerto.

Su hija estaba emocionada por un motivo, que ella no tenía en mente. De todas formas, no la desencantaría, con el diagnóstico que le habían dado hacía unos días. La contempló desde el retrovisor. Ella estaba ilusionada, sostenía su carta con mucho fervor.

Al bajarse, la lluvia había comenzado. Su hija quería correr a las puertas del hospital, pero primero debía protegerla de la lluvia. Era lo único que le quedaría y no quería perderla tampoco. Sostuvo su mano con mucha fuerza y comenzó a cruzar la calle, hacia el hospital. Tragó con fuerza, al estar enfrente de las puertas. No quería enterarse. No quería que su hija supiera el mal estado de su padre.

- Buenas tardes, señora Snape. ¿Viene a ver a su esposo?

- Sí. Pero será rápido, mi hija quiere enseñarle algo a su padre.

- ¿Sabe su hija, que su padre...?- susurró un medimago y Hermione, asentía con delicadeza, mientras su hija estaba distraída.

- Sí, ella sabe que él, no la puede oír.

La pequeña corría más adelante de su madre, estaba muy emocionada. Sabía que su padre iba a escucharla y le encantaría su carta. Con mucho fervor, se detuvo a su lado y Hermione, la contempló desde la puerta.

- Papi, escribí una carta a Santa...Tienes que oírla.

_Severus Snape, se revolvía en la cama con cierta incomodidad. Hacía mucho frío y sentía que debía abrigarse más. Mientras abría los ojos con parsimonia, escuchaba la voz dulce de su esposa, cerca de su oído. Prestó atención a lo que estaba por decirle._

_- Severus, ya pronto será navidad- dijo, ahogando un bostezo. Severus no dijo nada y esperó a escuchar el resto del mensaje- ¿Por qué no vas a ver a tu hija? _

_Snape asentía con mucha calma, luego de darle un cálido beso a su esposa, que pretendía seguir durmiendo. Claro, él siempre tenía que hacerlo todo y ella, se quedaba durmiendo. Caminó hacia la habitación de su hija._

_Pues, esperaba encontrarla durmiendo o simplemente...Eso, durmiendo. Sin embargo, ella estaba en su cama, con un largo pergamino y una pluma. Escribía algo y lo leía acostada, en voz alta._

"Querido Santa:

Quisiera pedirte juguetes, pero prefiero pedirte otra cosa. Es algo muy pequeño que no te tomará más de dos minutos. Sé que tienes muchos pedidos por atender y él mío, quizá no llame tu atención. Bueno, yo no sé qué tipo de cartas atiendes primero, pero me encantaría pedirte este único favor.

_¿Podrías hacer o al menos intentar, que a mis padres...nunca les pase nada? Sé que mi papá trabaja mucho y casi nunca estamos juntos (mamá se siente triste por eso) pero siento, que ella tiene miedo de que a papi le pase algo. ¿Podrías cumplir su sueño y mantenerlos siempre juntos? Sé que ella ya es grande para estarte escribiendo y por eso te lo pido yo. ¡Quiero que se amen por siempre y no quiero que les pase nada. Que no se separen nunca nunca!_

_Mis mejores deseos de navidad, santa..._

_Carmille Snape Granger."_

Carmille había terminado de leer su carta, cuando Hermione, con lágrimas en sus ojos, le indicaba que era hora de irse. Santa. Él seguramente, no podría traerle eso que ella más deseaba. Quizá no llegaría nunca a su chimenea. Quizá...No quería pensar en eso.

- ¿Crees que papi oyó, mi carta a santa?- le preguntaba su hija, mientras abordaba el auto.

- Sí, creo que la oyó.

Meses después, Hermione estaba mirando la correspondencia. Mientras observaba las cartas, notó una que le llamó mucho la atención. Decía "Respuesta de santa" y estaba dirigida a su pequeña. Sin poderse contener, la abrió con impaciencia y empezó a leerla. Conocía ese estilo de escritura en todas partes.

_"Querida Carmille:_

Quería informarte, que he leído tu carta y creo que eres una jovencita afortunada. También lo son tus padres, por tenerte, puesto que este ha sido el deseo más hermoso que he leído en tantos años de trabajo. Me encanta leer, a niños que piden por el bienestar de otros y por ende, confieso, que tu petición la cumplí en un santiamén. Espero que esté todo, según lo planificado.

Mis mejores deseos, para ti también.

S"  
  
Hermione sonrió y enseguida, se cubrió la boca con la mano y lágrimas desenfrenadas, salieron de sus ojos. Ya sabía, quién había escrito esa carta y por qué. Ladeó la cabeza, cuando escuchó un débil golpeteo en su puerta y se dirigió a abrirla. Allí estaba él, mirándola, como si nada hubiese sucedido. Lo abrazó enseguida.

- Santa dijo que debía venir- la voz de su esposo, una agradable caricia- lo dijo dos veces.

- ¿Dos veces?- apenas pudo articular ella, con sorpresa. Aquel hombre, Severus, asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Recuerdas aquél día, la víspera de navidad?

- Sí...

- ¿Qué me pediste?

- Que fueras a mirar a Carmille.

- ¿Y qué crees que ella estaba haciendo?

- No lo sé. ¿Durmiendo?- dijo la mujer, quién sostenía la mano de su esposo, con fuerza.

- No. Ella estaba escribiendo. ¿Adivinas a quién?

- ¡A santa!

- ¿Y quién trae los obsequios a casa?...

- ¡Santa!- sonrió ella con mucha felicidad y abrazó a su esposo, nuevamente- Mi santa, Severus Snape.


End file.
